tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Glamdring
Turgonov a Gandalfov meč "Toto, Gandalf, bol Glamdring, Vrahomlat, ktorý kedysi nosil Turgon." Elrond Glamdring bol meč, ktorý patril Turgonovi, no najviac sa preslávil ako Gandalfova zbraň počas Vojny o Prsteň. V západčine bol známy ako Vrahomlat a orkovia ho poznali ako Bijec. História Bijec Glamdring kedysi nosil Turgon, kráľ Gondolinu. Počas Nirnaeth Arnoediad a Pádu Gondolinu sa ním musel naozaj oháňať, pretože orkovia ho pomenovali "Bijec" a utekali pred ním. Orkovia z Hmlistých hôr dokonca aj na konci Tretieho veku spoznávali tento legendárny meč, takže musel spôsobiť veľké škody. Meno Bijec pravdepodobne pochádza z Nirnaeth Arnoediad, kde sa dozvedáme, že Turgon si "presekal cestu ku svojmu bratovi". Žiadne ďalšie príbehy sa nezmieňujú o činoch meča, rovnako ako nie je známe, čo sa s ním stále pri Páde Gondolinu. Turgon zahynul, keď sa naňho zrútila Kráľova veža, no osud Glamdringu sa nespomína. Zachovanie Meč prežil zhruba 6500 rokov, od Pádu Gondolinu roku 510 P.V. až po jeho náhodného objavenia roku 2941 T.V. . Počas tohto času sa dostal z Gondolinu do jaskyne trolov v Trolej húštine v Eriadore ďaleko na východ od Gondolinu. Túto púť obostiera tajomstvo, no Elrond uvažoval, že Glamdring (spolu s Orcristom a Žihadlom) bol ukoristený niekomu, kto ho ukoristil už predtým, prípadne bol do Hmlistých hôr odnesený krátko po Páde Gondolinu. Po Gandalfovom boku V máji roku 2941 T.V. narazili Gandalf, Bilbo a trpaslíci v Trolej húštine na troch trolov - Williama, Toma a Berta, ktorí zajali Bilba a trpaslíkov, no čarodej ich zničil tým, že ich vystavil slnečnému svetlu. V neďalekej jaskyni našli Glamdring, Orcrist a Žihadlo. Gandalf, ohromený vzhľadom meča a runami, ktoré ho zdobili, ho vyhlásil za svoj. Nápis na meči bol vyvedený v runách, ktoré Gandalf nepoznal a potreboval Elrondove vedomosti, ktorý nápis preložil a nazval meč menom, ktoré dostal od ľudí - Vrahomlat. Gandalf meč využil skutočne dobre, jeho prvou obeťou sa stal Veľký goblin. Ostatní orkovia pred ním utekali a spoznali meč ako "Bijec". To znamená, že buď boli niektorí orkovia pri Páde Gondolinu, alebo mali o dvoch žiariacich mečoch - Bodci a Bijci - legendy. Či Gandalf ešte počas Výpravy k Osamelej hore použil Glamdring nie je známe, no je pravdepodobné že ho použil počas Bitky piatich armád. Gandalf mal Glamdring po boku, keď roku 3018 T.V. Spoločenstvo opustilo Roklinku. Použil ho v Bitke v komnate Mazarbul a krátko na to v boji s balrogom. Potom, ako sa lávka zrútila, bojoval čarodej s balrogom na Nekonečných schodoch a na vrchole Durinovej veže, no v jeho prerozprávaní udalostí neuvádza, či v Bitke na vrchole použil palicu, alebo meč. Gandalfov duch tam zomrel, no nebol to koniec. Mal Glamdring so sebou, keď stretol Troch lovcov a keď ho Háma v Edorase požiadal, aby meč pri vstupe odovzdal, Gandalf tak urobil. Čarodej ho potom nosil a používal počas zvyšku Vojny o Prsteň a mal ho so sebou aj keď s Frodom, Samom, Pippinom a Chichom dorazili do hostinca U skákavého poníka vo Svažinách. Gandalf a hobiti v tom čase zažili toľko bojov, že nosiť zbraň im vôbec nepripadalo zvláštne. Osud Gandalf opustil Stredozem a odplával na Západ 29. spetembra 3021 T.V., no či si so sebou vzal aj Glamdring sa nikde nespomína a je diskutabilné. Môžeme tvrdiť, že si ho vzal so sebou za More rovnako, ako Tieňovlasa, pretože ho nosil viac ako 80 rokov. Vo Valinore však zbraň veľmi nepotreboval a navyše, po Prvom zabíjaní rodných tam boli akékoľvek zbrane zrejme v nemilosti. Vzhľad Glamdring a Orcrist sú v Hobitovi opísané ako zbrane s "krásnymi pošvami a drahokamami vykladanými rúčkami". V prítomnosti orkov ich čepele žiarili namodro. "Turgonov meč" (nie priamo určený ako Glamdring) bol "zo zlata a ocele v pošve zo slonovej kosti". Runový nápis Keď Gandalf vzal meč do ruky, nedokázal runy prečítať . Elrond to však dokázal, pretože bol učenec vzdelaný vo všetkých druhoch rún. Priliehavým názvom by bolo "Gondolinské runy". Boli vytvorené Tolkienom buď v roku 1924 alebo 1930 a prvý raz boli publikované v roku 1992. V roku 1960 začal Tolkien kompletne prepisovať Hobita. Doplnil doň fakt, že keď Gandalf meč našiel, bol pokrytý tmavou krvou a preto boli runy nečitateľné až kým ich Elrond neočistil. Etymológia Glamdring je sindarské meno, ktoré v západčine znamená Vrahomlat a skladá sa z dvoch zložiek. Prvou je glam, ktoré malo v Tolkienovej mysli dlhú históriu, no vždy sa spájalo s niečím zlým. Na počiatku znamenalo glam "prudká nenávisť", neskôr sa zmenil jeho význam na "krik, zmätený hluk" a poeticky sa začalo asociovať s orkmi. Druhá zložka, dring, znamená "kladivo, mlat". Orkovia mu dali meno Bijec. Zdroje http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Glamdring http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/g/glamdring.html http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/b/beater.html http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/f/foehammer.html